lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Frases Comuns/A-D
"A última vez que você teve uma arma..." (The last time you had a gun...) * "A última vez que você segurou uma arma..." "Eu matei um assassino. Eu fiz a todos nós um favor." - Sayid para Charlie e Charlie para Sayid * "Pelo que me lembro, a última vez que você teve uma arma, você matou alguém." - Charlie para Ana Lucia "Acredite em mim" (Believe in me) *"Por que você não acredita em mim? Eu preciso que você acredite em mim." - Shannon para Sayid *"Eu acredito em você. Eu não te entendo, mas eu acredito em você." - Carmen para Hurley *"Eu queria que você tivesse acreditado em mim." - Locke na carta para Jack *"Obrigado por acreditar em mim." - Juliet para Sawyer "Abra essa maldita porta!" (Open this damn door!) * "Abra essa maldita porta! Você me entende?! Abra agora!" - Jack para Locke * "Sarah. Sarah, abra a maldita porta!" - Christian para Ana-Lucia * "Ei, ei! O que você está fazendo? Abra essa maldita porta!" - Sawyer para Locke * "Locke! Abra essa maldita porta! Abra! Eu posso te ouvir, seu bastardo careca!" - Sawyer para Locke * "Abra essa porta!! Abra!" - Sawyer para Locke * "Abra essa maldita porta!" - Sawyer para Locke * "Abra essa maldita porta!! Filho da mãe!!" - Sawyer para Locke * "Abra essa maldita porta!" - Sawyer para Locke, Ben e Hurley * "Abra a porta! Abra essa maldita porta!" - Sawyer para Locke, Ben e Hurley * "Abra essa maldita porta! Abra!" - Sawyer para Ben * "Abra essa maldita porta! O filho da mãe simplesmente nos deixou aqui. Abra a maldita porta!" - Sawyer para Ben * "Abra a maldita porta! Abra a porta!" - Sawyer para Desmond "Agora é com você" (You're on your own) * Jack para Locke * Sabrina para Shannon * Sawyer para Sayid "Brincar de casinha" (Playing house) * "Até quando, Sawyer? Até quando você acha que podemos brincar de casinha?" - Kate para Sawyer * "Acabou, não é? Isso. Nós. Brincando de casinha." - Juliet para Sawyer "Cada um por si" (Every men for himself) * "Cada um por si não ira funcionar." - Jack para os Sobreviventes * "No caso que você não tenha percebido, é cada um por si, Chewie." - ''Sawyer para Jin * "...você disse que era cada um por si...fora do meu caminho." - Sawyer para Charlie * "Nós precisamos nos preocupar conosco. É cada um por si, Sardenta." - Sawyer para Kate * "Corra. Apenas vá. É cada um por si." - Sawyer para Kate . * "Que diabos você está fazendo? Kate! Droga, Sardenta, não! Cada um por si!" - Sawyer para Kate "Chegamos" (We're here) * "Chegamos." - Ana Lucia para os sobreviventes da cauda * "Chegamos." - Danielle para Sayid * "Chegamos." - Sayid para Jin e Sun * "Bom, parece que chegamos." - Locke para o Time A * "Chegamos." - Sayid para Kate * "Chegamos." - Ethan para Juliet * "Chegamos." - Ben para Mikhail * "Chegamos." - Ben para Locke * "Chegamos." - Jack para os sobreviventes * "Chegamos." - Desmond para Charlie * "Chegamos." - Danielle para os sobreviventes * "Chegamos." - Daniel para Charlotte * "We're here." - Jack to Frank * "Ei, chegamos!" - Miles chamando os figurantes * "Chegamos." - Eloise Hawking para o time de cientistas * "Chegamos." - Locke para grupo de Sawyer * "Chegamos!" - Miles para Hurley "Começar de novo" (Starting over) * "Há três dias todos nós morremos. Nós todos deveríamos ser capazes de começar de novo." - Jack para Kate * "Todos nós temos contratempos. Só Deus sabe, é a vida. Vamos começar de novo." - Michael para Walt, sobre a primeira jangada incendiada * "Eu quero voltar ao início. Nós não podemos simplesmente começar tudo de novo?" - Sun para Jin * "Eu achei que pudesse começar de novo." - Jin para seu pai * "Nunca é tarde para um novo começo." - David Reyes para Hurley "Consertando pessoas/coisas" (Fixing people/things) * "Agora você consegue ser o herói novamente, porque é isso que você faz - deixar tudo bem." - Sawyer para Jack * "Eu irei consertar isso, ok? Eu irei te salvar." - Jack para Boone * "Porque você me curou, Eu irei dançar em nosso casamento." - Sarah para Jack * "Apenas uma coisa - e se você curá-la?" - Desmond para Jack . * "Eu irei consertar isso. Nós iremos voltar do jeito que as coisas eram. Eu irei consertar isso. Eu irei consertar isso." - Jack para Sarah . * "Você, você sempre precisará de alguma coisa para consertar." - '' Sarah para Jack * "Eu vou dizer a ele que você me curou. Eu vou dizer a ele que você me curou." - Rose para Isaac . * "Agora, você tem alguma coisa para consertar." - Sarah para Jack * "Não é muito tarde para consertar isso. Eu posso consetar" - Locke para Mike * "Você não veio até aqui pra me ajudar, você veio aqui para consertar um erro que você fez" - Claire para Christian Shephard * "Há quanto tempo Jack te consertou?" - Locke para Ben * "Jack, eu posso consertar isso" - Juliet para Jack * "Se eu a consertar, vocês me deixam partir" - Mikhail para Des, Hurley, Charlie e Jin * "Você não consegue esperar até voltar pro hospital? Voltar a consertar as coisas?" - Ben para Jack "Correndo como se o diabo estivesse te perseguindo" (Running like the devil's chasing you) * Desmond para Jack no estádio, no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith. * Locke para Ana-Lucia quando ela estava correndo na praia, no episódio The Whole Truth. "Covarde" (Coward) * "Toda expedição precisa de um covarde" - Charlie para Kate * "Você não é covarde" - Kate em resposta à Charlie . * "Essa manhã quando eu fui pegar minha tenda de volta, ele (o javali) veio e me atacou por trás, depois correu pra selva como um covarde." - ''Sawyer para Kate * "Porque você é um covarde." - Charles Widmore para Desmond * "Eu não sei como você está fazendo o que você está fazendo, mas eu conheço um covarde quando eu vejo um!" "Desculpe eu ter te chamado de covarde." - Charlie para Desmond (ambas frases) * "Mas tenha a decência de admitir que você está fazendo isso porque você é um covarde!" - Penny para Desmond * "Porque eu sou um covarde." - Desmond para Charlie "Deixando você fora de perigo" (Letting you off the hook) * Rose para Jack . * "Ela pensou que o cachorro voltou para dizê-la que o acidente não era culpa dela. Deixá-la fora de perigo" - Locke para Kate e Sawyer . * Boone para Jack . * Sarah para Jack . "Deixar pra lá" (Let go) * "Hora de deixar pra lá, Sardenta." - Sawyer para Kate . * "Deixe pra lá. Eu sei que você quer." - Sawyer para Jack . * "Hora de deixar pra lá." - Locke para Boone . * "Deixe me ir, Jack." - Boone para Jack . * "O problema é que você não é bom em deixar pra lá." - ''Christian Shephard para Jack . * "Deixe me ir. Apenas me deixe ir." - Locke para Jack, quando o Monstro está puxando ele para dentro da terra . * "Eu nunca deixarei pra lá, irmão" - Desmond para Kelvin * "Deixe pra lá." - Christian Shephard para Jack, várias vezes, inclusive como sussurros através do interfone . "Deus ajude a nós todos" (God help us all) * "Deus ajude a nós todos." - Pierre Chang para um operário da construção da Orquídea quando ordena a interrupção da perfuração. * "Então, Deus ajude a nós todos." - Eloise Hawking para Ben quando ele vai à capela, Estação O Farol, para saber quanto tempo tem para reunir todos os 6 da Oceanic de modo a levá-los de volta à Ilha.